The games
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: Every year, the academy holds a game versing it's sister school. This is no ordinary game, far from it. There will be violence, blood, tears and hearts will be broken. Every player knows one thing when they enter the arena. There can only be one victor.


**Author's note: I don't really know why I'm making this fic to be honest, but I like the idea of the troll kiddies in a program like this because I find it interesting. I've actually been playing around with the idea of this for a while now and I've decided to write the fic because, why not? I've also wanted to clear some things up about a few characters that I think should get their time of day at being awesome mofo's. COUGHNEPETACOUGH COUGHFEFARICOUGH COUGHTAVROSCOUGH**

Karkat Vantas felt like he didn't belong on this bus to Alternian Academy, a place where only rich kids could go, or kids smart enough to get scholarships into such and advanced school. He was one of those scholarship kids but he was still wondering why he was sitting on the bus, why did he make himself study so hard, or work so hard. But maybe it was the idea of leading that applied to him. He had read the brochure and one line had made him want to go to the Academy, '_Guaranteed leadership opportunities for graduates'._

He liked the idea of having followers, he liked the idea of control over a group of people and, the most appealing one to him, and he liked the idea that he was going to lead them to victory, to success.

He shook his head, god he had to stop fucking spacing out. He felt an itch in his side and he groaned, dear fucking god this uniform was as scratching as all cluster fuck. It was a black long sleeved pants, a white button up shirt and black long sleeved jacket over the white shirt. They had also had a convenient tie so he could hang himself on it when he regretted going to this school. Karkat's tie was grey with a 69 symbol on it that was sideways, the school allowed you to pick the colour of your tie and you could add your symbol on it.

Karkat shifted his head so he was looking out the window, how fucking long was this drive going to fucking take? And the scenery wasn't much to look at either, the lands where tough and dry. Just like his sense humor. Oh dear god why was he making stabs at himself again

He shifted in his seat and he bite back a yawn. He stayed up half the night stressing about the new school, and he just decided to fuck it and he stayed up the whole night watching romcom's. Shut up fuck up Romcom's are the fucking best and anyone who said they weren't is a fucking liar.

He sighed 'Fuck it, I'd rather sleep on this shitty ass bus then fall asleep in my classes' he thought as his eyes slowly closed.

Karkat, in his shitastic life, had been woken up rudely a few times. Like when his father, Mr. Vantas, had thrown him down the stairs 'As a joke', or when his prick of an older brother Kankri had walked into his room with a microphone and started to talk about his troubles. But as his face smacked into the back of the crappy leather seat in front of him, this may make the top ten. He groaned as he peeled his face of the seat, his nose hurting and small stream of blood coming from his nose.

"Fuuuuuuck" he groaned and he brought his hands to his bleeding nose.

He heard the driver laugh "Wakey wakey! Sleeping beauty!"

"Fuck off, you nook sniffing shithole!" he angrily yelled at the driver, glaring at him, his hands still cradling his bloody nose. What happened to fucking decency?! Did decency suddenly become a dickfucking lumpy assfucker!? Why in the ever loving fuck was he not informed by this? This was complete fucking bullshit.

He stood up, walking down the aisle only to stop the flip the driver off as he got out of the bus. Karkat had been told not bring a suitcase and they had told him he would be given new clothes. Alternian Academy's school year lasted for a full year. For the holidays your parents could pick you up and you could spend the holiday with them, if not you'd spend the holiday with the other students and teachers at the school.

The bus drove away from him, leaving a cloud of dust, making Karkat cough into his bloody hands. He looked at his hands, god fucking damn it. He sighed as he searched his pockets for a napkin or something like that would stop the bleeding.

"Oh, Pardon me. Karkat Vantas?" he heard a voice behind him ask, that startled him, and he spun around to match a voice to a face that he could yell at.

Wow. The voice belonged to a girl-, no, it belonged to a woman. She had black hair, like all trolls, but it looked like it had been styled to pure perfection, unlike his bird's nest of a haircut. She had a pleasant smile on her lips. His eyes drifted towards her tie, it was jade green. What a pretty colour. She was also wearing a long black skirt that reached her ankles. Her arms where pleasantly folded behind her back and she spoke, her voice calm and pleasant "Hello Karkat, I am Kanaya Maryam, you may call me Kanaya" she smiled.

Karkat gulped "Uh….hello". This made Kanaya smile as she said "I'm here to show you around the school, and I'll be helping you out with settling in"

Well at least _someone_ hadn't forgotten about fucking decency. Kanaya seemed like a good person that fucked decency on a daily basis, no, Kanaya probably made sweet, polite, decency filled love to decency.

"If you could so kindly follow me" Kanaya spoke again, walking towards the school, Karkat following her. Karkat could admit one thing, this school was nice.

As he entered the school, he laid eyes on the well-kept green grass and gardens. And that brought a question to him, who the ever loving fuck would love gardening the much? I mean, he had seen some nice gardens but this brought the others all to shame. He heard Kanaya's voice say "The students here take quite a lot of pride in this school, there is no graffiti, littering or any unplanned violence"

Unplanned violence? The fuck kind of school is this?

They walked into the school, and then Kanaya turned around to face him, and then he realized she had a crest on her jacket. It was a blue house. "The male dorms are to your right and the female ones are to the left, you are not allowed to enter the female dorms under any circumstances and if you think of breaking these rules you will face the punishment along with the girl that allowed you into her room"

Well that seemed reasonable. They kept walking and walking, Karkat listening to Kanaya speak about the exams, rules and the teachers he shouldn't get angry. "-You were also accepted into a special program Karkat" he heard Kanaya say as they walked down a flight of stairs. This surprised him, he nearly had a stroke when he found out he was going to this school but he was getting into a program inside the school?

"I'm a part of the program myself" Kanaya smiled, opening a door with the same symbol as the crest on Kanaya's jacket.

Karkat's eyes widened as he starred at the down the hall. He looked to his left to see a girl with long, black hair looking at a design of a building of some sort? She looked like she was in a really deep thought. Her tie was a deep red. A wall of glass allowed him and Kanaya to see her. The girl's skirt had holes in it and it was also black, like Kanaya's.

"That's Aradia" Kanaya informed him, walking ahead of him.

She opened her eyes, looking at him and she smiled, waving at him. He returned the wave, smiling at her, and then followed after Kanaya.

The next room seemed, somewhat gentle, like it was always calm. A troll with hoof beast like horns was gently patting a hoof beast least three times his size. Karkat's eyes widened as he starred at the sight. The boy seemed to be smiling as he told the massive hoof beast something which made it eat the food the boy had given him. The boy turned his head and he gave Karkat a small smile, before turning his attention back to the hoof beast after it snorted and nudged the boy.

"Why are they doing different things?" he asked Kanaya, looking towards her for an answer.

"The eleven of us all train in different areas of expertise, Aradia with her arachnology and Tavros with his animals" Kanaya said "I specialize in combat, along with a few other trolls in the program" Kanaya smiled.

As they entered the next room, Karkat noticed that Kanaya opened the doors and then locked with the same key over and over again like it was clock work. But Karkat soon shrugged, it was probably a security measure or some fucking complicated shit like that.

In the room, Karkat looked at a male troll….who was wearing red and blue shades? Why was he madly typing away at a computer, no, set of computers. He thought of himself as a pretty good hacker but this guy may be better than him. HAHAHA! Who was he kidding, he was the best hacker that could ever live.

This one didn't look at him, he just kept typing madly at his computer. Something must of gone wrong because he heard him let out a few curses, not as bad as his but still. Then as quick as a whip, he threw his computer. Karkat would have laughed at his anger issues but the laughter stopped at his wind pipe. One of the computers was glowing a mix of red and blue, and he saw that he had removed his red and blue glasses.

"This is Sollux, our best hacker" Kanaya introduced, Karkat noticed how Kanaya raised her voice, probably so Sollux could hear her.

By the next room, Karkat was bored, okay he had met an archeologist, an animal lover and hacker that was physic, yeah, yeah, big fucking nook whiffing deal, when was he going to the leader he was destined to be?

He looked to his left to see his room had an animal in it, a hoof beast, as big, if not bigger than the one in Tavros room. Great, another animal lover, whoop de fucking do.

"Oh, by the way, how are you with seeing blood?" Kanaya asked him out of the blue, he looked at her, and somewhat confused "I can handle it, why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no reason" she mumbled, looking into the room.

Karkat turned his attention back to the animal, and he was just about to look at Kanaya and ask to leave when he saw the bushes on the far right of the room move. Interested, he turned his attention back to the room. He saw two pairs of glowing eyes, staring intently at the hoof beast. The bushes moved again, but this time Karkat barely noticed it. In a quick flash, Karkat saw a cloaked figure jump out of the bushes, letting out a war cry and then attacking the massive beast.

The beast roared as it tried to shake the figure of it, but the cloaked hunter seemed to be able to hold onto the hoof beats, using blue claws of some sort. The beast kept roaring and the hunter returned them with screams and angry howls. Dare Karkat say it, he was somewhat scared of the cloaked hunter, and if they were strong enough to hold on to an angry hoof beast then Lord knows that they could do when where angry.

The hunter stabbed their claws into the hoof beast and clawed their way to the animal's neck and in precise move, sent both claws straight through the hoof beast's neck. Rustic brown blood spluttered from the beast's neck and the hunter ripped their claws out of the beast's neck and it collapsed, the hunter jumping away from its kill.

Karkat jaw dropped when the hunter looked at Kanaya and him, it was a girl, not that he was sexist but dear god he did not see that one coming. She waved at Kanaya and him, which Kanaya returned, Karkat, shakily after. But what really sealed the deal was a by waving, the rust coloured blood got on the girls face, her smiling happily.

"Hi Kanaya~" she called out, walking towards the glass, leaving small trail of the hoof beasts blood, oh dear fucking god there was already a fucking river oozing from the hoof beasts neck.

"Hello Nepeta" Kanaya smiled "She's our best hunter in the program, and it's an absolute pleasure to work with her" Kanaya smiled, which made Nepeta giggled "Your so pawsitifully wonderful to work with as well Kanaya"

"Well, we'll let you get back to your work then" Kanaya smiled as she moved to the door, and began un-locking it. As Karkat left he turned his head, just in time to see the cat girl hunter starting to fucking skin the animal.

They walked into the next room and no one was in, was it another hunter? But there was no hoof beasts or any wild beasts in the room, just a few dummies. He looked at Kanaya and he was just about to ask her a question. "This is my training room, would you like to see my weapon?"

He nodded, quite curious as to what Kanaya's weapon was. It shocked him when she took out a tube of lipstick, black, and put it on her lips. "Why do you put on black lipstick when your lips are already black?" he asked her, crossing her arms over his chest.

"A true woman of style knows black can always be blacker" Kanaya answered, which made Karkat laugh.

But in a flash, the tube of lipstick was a chain saw. A mother fucking chain saw. Holy fucking shit. His jaw dropped as he starred at the weapon. The weapon could probably cut someone in two.

The next was even more of a shocking for Karkat, a girl in red glasses hanging dragon dolls. What the ever loving fuck was wrong with these fucking weirdoes? His family had its problems but dear god these trolls had fucking issues.

"HAHAHAHA! Senator Yellow McLumpy is guilty" the red glasses wearing girl cackled as she tied a noose around a yellow toy dragon's neck. But what was the strangest bit what that the girl then licked the toy then threw it across the room, laughing and gasping for air.

"This is…Terezi" Kanaya sighed, gesturing towards the girl

"She's blind" Kanaya informed him, then another string of laughter and cackles was heard "and she just loves Justice and Dragons"

This made Karkat smile, it was only a little one but hey, it was still a smile. The next room there was a girl with long black hair that was laughing. But it wasn't the laughter that Terezi had, but it was the laughter of someone who was just winning and kept on winning. What stood out about her so much was her red shoes, other than that she seemed fairly normal.

The girl seemed to be concentrating very hard and then a large bang was heard, then the girl seemed to laugh even harder "I love this!" she laughed. Kanaya had an annoyed look on her face and she spoke "Vriska, what are you doing?"

Vriska turned her head to face them and she smirked "I'm just trying to train Tavros, what's so wrong with that?" she asked, a slight purr in her voice.

"By trying to kill him?" Kanaya demanded, crossing her arms over her cheats, glaring at the other girl.

It suddenly hit Karkat that he was only a few words away from seeing one of the most terrifying girl fights he would ever have the pain of seeing. His eyes flicked around the room and he looked back at Kanaya, she was still glaring at Vriska and he opened his mouth "Kanaya…..we should….uh…..go to the next room"

"Yeah, you should" Vriska agreed, smirking as she placed her hands on her hips.

Karkat breathed a sigh of relief but he soon sucked in that sigh of relief to see a big, sweaty guy fighting a mother fucking robot. One of his horns where broken. Seriously, the fuck kind of school was this? Karkat had seen some strange things, like a catgirl ripping out a hoof beast's throat or a guy using his weird as all fuck powers to save his husktop. But the worst part was, he had seen both events in the past hour and where still fresh in his think pan.

The big weird sweaty guy then proceed to rip the bots head of and then throw it across the room. He looked at both of them through a pair of cracked sunglasses and he spoke "What are you doing? Why are you leading a low new student into my training area?" he demanded, his voice firm and strong.

"I'm just showing him around, that's all" Kanaya said, crossing her arms over her chest like she did with the other blue blood troll earlier. "This is Equius, Karkat" Kanaya informed him, looking back the mutant blood troll. It wasn't like Karkat was scared of this guy, it just, looked like he could mash his head in with two fingers and blindfolded. He totally wasn't scared of this sweaty asshole.

Just has the thought left his mind, Equius, also known as the big sweaty asshole, was punched in the stomach by one of the bots. He soon recovered from the punch in a matter of seconds, grabbed the bots steel horns and then proceed to rip the bot in fucking half.

Dear sweet god, Karkat knew that if he ever got into a fight with this guy, he would fucking die.

He heard Kanaya's footsteps walking out of the room and he followed her, hearing the sound of steel being ripped making him walk just a tad bit faster.

Don't even get him started on what was in the next room. A guy wearing fucking clown make up was eating some green shit like it was fucking candy. The clown guy waved at him, smiling. "This is Gamzee" Kanaya said, which made the clown troll's smile to get even bigger and for him to say "That's my mother fucking name sis, don't wear it out"

"I don't wear things out" Kanaya snapped. This made Gamzee laugh "HONK"

Did he just fucking honk? As Gamzee let out another series of honks, Karkat confirmed it to himself. He just fucking honked.

Dear god had he accidently applied to a mental hospital instead of a school?

Why the fuck would be accepted into a mental hospital? He was as sane as all cluster fuck.

The next room, behind the glass a troll loaded a gun at lightning speed and then pointed it Kanaya and him. Karkat's eyes widened as he starred at the weapon but soon relaxed himself the glass would stop the ray, hopefully, and he had Kanaya with him and he was fairly certain that Kanaya could totally fuck this assholes shit up. "Wwhat do you wwant?" he asked, this guy had a sea dweller accent.

"This is Eridan" Kanaya informed him and he heard the distaste her voice as she looked at the sea dweller.

As they left for the next from he heard Eridan muttering under his breath "Lowwbloods"

Oh and don't even get him started on the last room. It was fucking flooded. FLOODED. A girl had a double trident and was talking to some fish looking things and putting it in a cage. Jesus H titty fucking Christ was the ever loving fuck was wrong with these trolls? All he could do was stare at the girl and she waved at the two of them, and they waved back.

"And finally, this young lady is Fefari" Kanaya said, gesturing towards her.

Then they went into the massive room, where all the others stood. A few of them waved at him or smiled but most of them ignored him. Then a tall man walked in with tanned skin and brown hair, he looked at all of them and he spoke "I see we have a new face".

"Shall I explain the yearly games, just to refresh your memories" the man spoke but it seemed like it was a rhetorical question. Everyone nodded and Karkat followed their lead and kept his mouth shut.

"The yearly games is a tournament we hold every year versing our sister and brother schools. You will put into the wild and you must use the things we have taught you to reach the goal. There will be traps, riddles, traitors and, of course, violence. You are allowed to make alliances with your school mates and even your rivals but I imagine it won't end well. Some of you may break some bones in the games. Strife's are allowed in the games as well. It is broadcasted to a few special interest groups and those who went above and beyond in the games will be picked to go into these groups"

The man finished speaking and then it hit Karkat like a ton of bricks, the trolls around, if he wasn't careful around them, may try to kill him in the games. He looked at Nepeta and Equius, they were standing close to one another, so he better not piss them off. So where the sea dwellers so he better stay away from the water in the games or else they may try something.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and he turned his head, about to tell them to fuck right off when he saw the clown guy. It would probably be smart to try and make allies before the games. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to sound like a total ass.

"I wanna be your mother fucking friend" Gamzee said, giving him a hazy smile.

Dear god what had he just done to himself.


End file.
